darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Swivel Meets Lift Off
Back to 2010 Logs Lift Off Swivel Lift Off's long strides propel him through the underground tunnels, this predominantly dull orange armor even more dulled by the presence of dirt and dust that have clung to his form. His steps are not quiet at all, in fact the ground seems to tremble ever so slightly. The mech moving with a determined gait for Cubicron. Much closer to the entrance, well, the more obvious entrance at least, Swivel is standing in close proximity with another mech. She could be seen talking with him for a moment, before there is en exchange of some sort, concluded by a handshake. Without another word, the mech turns and heads further into Cubicron, whereas the small femme remains standing for a moment until the heavy footsteps of a larger mech greet her sensors. She doesn't turn to look right away until the footsteps are fairly close. Then, only then, does she spin on her heel and look up. "Oy! You! You thar!" she calls out, trying to get the broad-set mech's attention. Lift Off turns his attention to the high pitched feminine voice, as to be expected from a mech as broad and tell he is.. his voice booms in a deep tenor, "Yes?" altering his path slightly to head toward the smaller femme. Swivel places her hands firmly on her hips, looking the mech up and down... well, more up and up as would be the case due to size difference. Her large purple optics narrow for a moment. "Yer late! What took you so..." she trails off, doing a double look. "Oh wait... er.... you're not... whoops." Lift Off cocks his head slightly at that tone, a small smile beginning to appear upon his lips. "I'm not whom?" he asks, a soft chuckle escaping him. "I didn't even know anyone missed me." he notes. Swivel brings a hand up to the back of her helmet, rubbing a spot there, looking perplexed. She then digs out a small pad, glancing at a small holographic image for a moent, then looking up as if to compare. Setting the small image aside she shrugs. "Yeah, definately not ther big ol' chunker I was s'posed to be meetin' bout a job." She is quiet for a moment or two. "But, um, who are you? Can't says I've ever seen ya about." Lift Off stops a few feet from you, peering down at you curiously with that small smile remaining. "Would not be the first time someone called me a chunker." he notes in a humored tone, then offers a large hand to you, "Name is Lift Off, just came back from a very long mission off world. Who do I have the pleasure of speaking to?" "Well I dinna mean offense, 'course. Jus..." she trails off when she spies the large hand being extended towards her. She reaches out her comparatively tiny hand and fits it into this other mech's palm, barely working her thumb up into the gab between Lift Off's thumb and fingers. "Ther name's Swivel. BUt I guess a name ain't really tellin' nuttin'... unless yer famous, but I ain't famous." Lift Off moves his fingers around your hand gently, giving a slight shake, then releasing your hand. "None take." he assures, then a chuckle, "I'm not famous either so we are even." he muses. Swivel quickly takes her heand back. Gentle as the mech was, there is always that irrational concern that a alrge mech might shake her arm out of its socket. How embarrassing that would be! "Wellum, no, can't say y'are since I ain't ever heard of no Lift Off. So wacha doin in these parts anyway?" Lift Off looks toward Cubicron a moment, then back to you, "Going to get myself a drink at El Sleazo, after that thinking of a spin through Finishing Touch to get clean." Swivel raises her optic ridges for a moment, studying the mech again. "Oh, heh, I get so used ter seein' grimy mechs I don't much notice dirt anymore," she remarks, as if she'd just realized the mech was covered in dust and other particles. "Well'en, have fun at ther bar. I have ter stay here 'n wait for a tard." Lift Off cocks his head a bit to that, then nods, "All right. Hope you don't have to wait too long there Swivel. No one should keep a lady waiting." he states matter of factly. Swivel lets out a good guffaw of a laugh at the latter comment. "If only more people believed that... aaaah but I ain't really a 'lady' n all. Down here in ther workin' class making them sorter destinctions and givin' airs is a good way to lose business." Lift Off smiles a bit and states, 'If only." he agrees softly, "Still not good to keep anyone waiting too long, it is impolite. I never left any passengers of mine waiting for long. I am always on time. Early most of the time even." Swivel crosses her arms over her chest. "Huh? So yer in ther transport business? I guess that sorter makes since considerin' yer size. I jus mean you ain't small like me. 'Course, I seen smaller mechs and femmes. Not like I'm ther tiniest lil femme in ther whole wide world. Ah, but different sizes for different uses, ya?" She tilts her head to the side. "Nicer ya ter talk ta me, but I also shouldn't keep ya from her relaxin'. Go on, go get that drink and wash, and don't worry 'bout me. I have me own self ter keep me company." Lift Off inclines his head to the question, "Transporting is what I was built for, so yes it's my business. Passengers or what have you, I'll take it around the planet or off planet." he notes, "I'm sure you can entertain yourself as you wait for whoever it is that is keeping you waiting." Swivel nods her head. "Well, I'll keep that in mind should I ever need yer services," Swivel responds. She looks towards Cubicron, and then towards the ill-maintained roads leading to it. Lift Off smiles a bit more to that, "Would appreciate the business. What exactly do you do Swivel?" he asks. Swivel allows her glance to travel back up towards the larger mech. "Odd jobs. Usually just courier work," she responds shortly before looking back towards the road again. Lift Off ahs softly, "I see, well its interesting work at least. Always meeting new people." he relates, "Same thing with transport. Anyway, I'll get out of the way so your contact will spot you." Swivel smiles broadly. "T'would be appreciated. This is oner ther times I dun need ter be hidin' 'hind a larger mech." She laughs a little at her own comment, clearly for her own reasons, and glances back to the road. "An yer right 'bout meetin' lotter new people. So many interestin' people too. Nope, job never gets borin... 'cept durin' slow times." Lift Off steps off to the side then says, "Indeed, very true." he agrees amiably. "I'm going to get that drink now. Was nice chatting with you Swivel. If you like to chat some more, I'll be there awhile." Swivel nods her head. "Wellum, I usually head in there fer a drink when I'm done with my jobs anyhow. Maybe we'll see each other again. Good cycle!" You say, "Maybe so, good cycle to you as well." Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Lift Off's Logs Category:Swivel's Logs